Xeris (Episode)/Gallery
Screenshots Xeris.png ALL PANTING AND GRUNTING.png Iris is gasps.png Crystal Slucium!.png They're getting away!.png Iris grunts.png Iris runs from Mephisto and Praxina's spell.png Truncolus!.png Crystarmum!2.png Truncolus.png Iris, look out!.png Truncolus 3.png Talia gasps.png By The Power Of Izira!.png White tone,cuz I can't come up better title.jpg ALL GASPING.png Whoa!3.png The canyon.png After the battle.png This is worse than the night we opened for that speed metal band!.png I've never seen anything so bright and glittery and, wow, I really can't hear a single thing right now....png That was close. Too close..png Uh....png Is it just me,or is Talia acting a little weird.png Auriana Auriana.png Your lips are moving but no words are coming out of your mouth!.png Medallion falls to the ground.png Mephisto and Praxina notice the medallion.png Amaru stumbled.png Auriana, how are your ears.png Until you started yelling right into them..png But my mind just keeps going back to that spell..png And what was that you pulled out of your pocket, some kind of crystal charm.png And it's a secret, isn't it.png It's just something I've been fooling around with, that's all..png There must be some reason you've never mentioned it to us before..png I'm not sure I can control it..png That's why it's so important to keep it a secret!.png And how do you know you can't control it.png Because it isn't mine!.png The medallion isn't mine..png It must have fallen out of your hand when you cast that spell!.png The mountain!.png I don't want to start pointing fingers.png And playing the blame game here, but to make a long story short, I did everything right and perfectly and Mephisto is responsible for everything that went wrong..png Praxina1.jpg Hey!.png I see. And what about the Truncolus spell I gave you to destroy Princess Iris.png Was it not powerful enough.png But, as you know, it was a two-person spell..png As its weakest link..png Get rid of it..png Listen very carefully..png Of course..png Destroy it right now!.png You'll destroy that thing!.png He took one look at this thing and it was almost like....png Yes....png Exactly how powerful do you think it is.png BOTH CHUCKLE.png BOTH LAUGHING.png THUNDER RUMBLING.png The princesses flies to the canyon.png The princesses lands.png I need to get that medallion back.png She's just worried that her super-secret millionaire boyfriend will be mad that she lost his present..png I don't have a kingdom! I don't have a family!.png I've lost everything!.png But you have us, silly..jpg Oh....png The medallion belonged to my sister..png To be honest, I always imagined that you were raised by a pack of wolves, or maybe by a robot, one of those one….png Ooh. Sorry. Anyway, your sister....png Responsible one..png You're the strongest and most responsible person I know..png Talia's flashback.png Talia's flashback2.png Talia's flashback3.png Talia's flashback4.png Talia's flashback5.png Talia's flashback6.png Talia's flashback7.png Talia's flashback8.png Talia's flashback9.jpg Talia's flashback10.png Talia's flashback11.png Talia's flashback12.png Talia's flashback13.png Talia's flashback14.png Talia's flashback15.png Talia's flashback16.png Talia's flashback17.png Talia's flashback18.png Talia's flashback19.png Talia's flashback20.png Talia's flashback21.png Talia's flashback22.png 96Talias flashback23.png Talia's flashback24.png Talia's flashback25.png Talia's flashback26.png Talia's flashback27.png Talia's flashback28.png Talia's flashback29.png Talia's flashback30.png Talia's flashback31.png Talia's flashback32.png Talia's flashback33.png Izira's Medallion.png Talia's flashback34.png Talia's flashback35.png Talia's flashback36.png Talia's flashback37.png Talia's flashback38.png Talia's flashback39.png Talia's flashback40.png Talia's flashback41.png World.png Talia's flashback42.png Talia's flashback43.png Talia's flashback44.png Talia's flashback45.png Talia's flashback46.png Talia's flashback47.png Talia's flashback48.png Talia's flashback49.png Talia's flashback50.png Talia's flashback51.png Talia's flashback52.png Lolirock gramor.png Talia's flashback53.png Talia's flashback54.png Images (2).jpg Talia's flashback55.png Talia's flashback56.png Talia's flashback57.png Talia's flashback58.png Talia's flashback59.png Talia's flashback60.png Talia's flashback61.png That day, everything changed..png That day, everything changed.2.png That day, everything changed.3.png That day, everything changed.4.jpg That day, everything changed.5.png That day, everything changed.6.png That day, everything changed.7.png That day, everything changed.8.png That day, everything changed.9.png Why would a piece of jewelry scare the Grand Wizard of Chaos.png Why would a piece of jewelry scare the Grand Wizard of Chaos2.png Why would a piece of jewelry scare the Grand Wizard of Chaos3.png Why would a piece of jewelry scare the Grand Wizard of Chaos4.png Why would a piece of jewelry scare the Grand Wizard of Chaos5.png The fighting.png 154The fighting.png 155The fighting.png The fighting 2.png The fighting3.png The fighting4.png The fighting5.png The fighting6.png The fighting7.png The fighting8.png Three Princesses.png The fighting9.png Iris and Auriana (transformed).png The fighting10.png The fighting11.png The fighting12.png The fighting13.png The fighting14.jpg The fighting15.png The fighting16.png The fighting17.png The fighting18.png The fighting19.png After the battle1.png After the battle2.png After the battle3.png After the battle4.png After the battle5.png After the battle6.png After the battle7.png After the battle8.png After the battle9.png After the battle10.png After the battle11.png After the battle12.png Crystalocum Ostendere!.png Crystalocum Ostendere!2.png Crystalocum Ostendere!3.png Crystalocum Ostendere!4.png Crystalocum Ostendere!5.png Crystalocum Ostendere!6.png Crystalocum Ostendere!7.png Crystalocum Ostendere!8.png Prisoner Izira.png Crystalocum Ostendere!9.jpg Crystalocum Ostendere!10.png Crystalocum Ostendere!11.png Crystalocum Ostendere!12.png Crystalocum Ostendere!13.png Crystalocum Ostendere!14.png Crystalocum Ostendere!15.png Sorry, Talia.png The medallion has been destroyed, master.png The medallion has been destroyed, master2.png The medallion has been destroyed, master3.png The medallion has been destroyed, master4.png The medallion has been destroyed, master5.png The concert.png The concert2.png The concert3.png The concert4.png The concert5.png Celebrate2.png 213Celebrate2.0.png Celebrate3.png Celebrate4.png Celebrate5.png Celebrate6.png Celebrate7.png Celebrate8.png Celebrate9.png Celebrate10.png Celebrate11.png